The return of END
by FFcactuar
Summary: Face activates and E.N.D returns and the first thing he does is get his women Natsu/E.N.D x Sayla x Lisanna x Erza x Kyouka lemon one-shot


**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL HIRO MASHIMA DOES**

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing**

* * *

><p>Natsu and Lisanna are locked in a cell in the Tartaros demon cube when the ground start to shake violently. "What the hell is going on!?" Natsu screams. "I don't know." Lisanna answers all of a sudden a giant flash of light covers everything on the continent.<p>

They hear footsteps and someone laughing when a man with long black hair carrying a book comes into view. "Master E.N.D the time for your revival is here." He says.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks in a deep growl. "I am he known as Mard Geers the Demon King of Hades." Mard says.

"Lets us out of here." Natsu commands. "Oh you will be out soon enough." Mard says waving his hand all of a sudden thorn covered vines pop out of the ground and wrap around Natsu's arms and legs lifting him up off the ground.

"What the hell are these!?" Natsu screams. "This is my curse vines." Mard says waving his hand again the vines bring Natsu to Mard Geers side. "You can come too to bear witness to the rebirth of master E.N.D." Mard says wrapping vines around Lisanna bringing her to his side.

Mard Geers bring Natsu and Lisanna to the throne room, he pins Lisanna to a wall and leaves Natsu hanging in the center of the room. "What the hell are you doing?' Natsu yells trying to get free, Mard Geers ignores Natsu and opens the book he has in his arms. "Oh i decree on the behalf of the almighty lord Zeref revive and bring out the power dormant within this body LET THE SHACKLES COME BE BROKEN BACK TO US MASTER E.N.D!" Mard Geers chants the book in his arms turns into a ball of light which he shoves into Natsu's chest.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!" Natsu screams in pain. "What did you do to him?" Lisanna screams worried for Natsu. "Shut your mouth impudent human whelp." Mard Geers says wrapping vines around Lisanna's mouth.

Inside Natsu head images flash of dead bodies burning villages and Zeref, the vines around Natsu's hands and feet let go of him. Natsu's hair slowly changes from pink to a blood red, his eyes turn blood red as well.

Natsu starts to laugh he stands up. "Mard Geers it's been to long." Natsu says. "Too long master." Mard Geers says.

"Who is he human girl?" Natsu asks. "Never mind the other ones memories are flowing into my own." Natsu says walking up to Lisanna, he rips the vines that are holding Lisanna off of her.

"Natsu no who are you?" Lisanna asks terrified. "What I'm still Natsu just not the one you know think of it has two sides of the same coin the Natsu you know is know suppressed." Natsu says with a smirk.

"But the other one has a strong fondness towards you and is stopping me from killing you." Natsu says pulling Lisanna into a kiss, Lisanna but her entire body starts to feel weak and she goes limp.

"What happened?" Lisanna asks groggily. "How does it feel can you feel the power coursing through you body?" Natsu asks.

Lisanna looks at her body and sees blood red flame tattoos all across her body. "What did you do to me why do I feel so weird?" Lisanna asks.

"I turned you into a demon but your not just any ordinary demon because I turned to into a demon you are now marked with my curse and as such you will be more powerful than most of the demon gates, it also means that we are connected i can control your every action." Natsu says laughing hysterically.

"Natsu what have you become?" Lisanna asks backing up against the wall.

"Don't worry that rebellious attitude should go away within a couple of minutes." Natsu says lifting his hand up, Lisanna's body forcefully stands up.

"Natsu please stop this." Lisanna pleads.

"Mard Geers keep an eye on her I gotta go do something." Natsu commands his body bursts into flame and baggy black pants, a red tang top, and a black coat with a blood red Tartaros symbol on the back appear on his body. "Of course master." Mard Geers says bowing.

Natsu rounds a corner to see a large breasted woman with horns on her head holding down another large breasted woman with her foot.

"Sayla." Natsu says standing in the door way, Sayla turns her head and a deep blush appears on her face. "Is it really you master." Sayla says, Natsu nods his head.

Sayla runs up and hugs Natsu. "Master I've missed you im sorry it took so long to revive you." Sayla says tightening her hug.

Natsu strokes the back of her head. "I've missed you to." Natsu says leaning down and kissing Sayla.

Natsu breaks off their kiss. "Mira become a demon and you can be with you sister." Natsu says, Mira's eyes widen while he walks away. "Yakdoriga have your way with her." Natsu says tentacles grab Mira by the wrists and lifts her up and slowly a tentacle slithers up her Mira's leg. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Is all Natsu hears walking out of the room with Sayla.

Natsu and Sayla make their back to the throne room. "Master I'm so sorry for acting as I did earlier." Lisanna says bowing down.

"It's ok i forgive you still were getting used to being a demon but never do it again or i will have Kyouka torture you for 5 strait years." Natsu says grabbing Lisanna hand and putting his hand around her waist.

"Mard Geer leave us i want to some time alone with these two." Ntasu says sitting on the throne. "Of course master." Mard Geers says walking away. "Also take care of the pests on my cube" Natsu says, Mard Geers nodes his head.

Natsu pulls Sayla up on the throne and gives her a deep and passionate kiss, he grabs the collar of her shirt and rips her shirt off. "Your still as beautiful as the day we last saw each other." Natsu says burning Sayla's bra off. "Your a bit younger looking from the last time we saw each other." Sayla says removing Natsu's coat and shirt.

"Well that's not really in my control." Natsu says grabbing Sayla's right breast and circles her nipple with his tongue, Sayla lets of a soft moan, Lisanna grabs Sayla's left breast and copy's Natsu.

"What are you doing?!" Sayla asks through her moans. "Pleasuring you." Lisanna says lightly biting Sayla's nipple, Sayla let out a sharp loud moan.

Natsu hand slowly moves down Sayla's stomach and into her panties he shoves his finger into Sayla lower lips. "MASTER!" Sayla yelled while letting out another loud moan.

"The look on you face is amazing." Natsu say kissing Sayla.

Natsu removes Sayla from the throne, his pants burn away leaving the the demon girl with a full view of his erect manhood. "Now both of you pleasure me." Natsu commands.

Lisanna and Sayla get on opposite sides of Natsu and lick up his throbbing manhood meeting at the head and giving each other a kiss.

Sayla starts to take the head into her mouth while Lisanna get under Sayla and licks her pussy, Sayla moan still with Natsu's still in her mouth giving Natsu more pleasure.

"Where did you find this lustfull one?" Sayla asks taking a breath before continuing. "She was a human who was incredibly shy but I infused her with my curse and turned her into a demon so naturally she gained some of my lust." Natsu says pushing Sayla's head down forcing Sayla to deepthroat him as he cums.

Natsu pulls Sayla up and turns her so she is facing towards Lisanna grabbing her large breasts he slowly slides Sayla onto still hard cock. "Have you been with someone else?" Natsu asks thrusting into Sayla. "Yes madam Kyouka has been taking care of me since you left." Sayla says through her moans, Natsu thrusts become harder and faster.

"Time to try out my curse." Lisanna says getting on her knees she presser her finger against Sayla's clit and pushes down causing Sayla to moan even louder.

"What is you curse?" Natsu asks. "I have a vibration curse." Lisanna says starting to vibrate Sayla clit causing Sayla to immediately cum clamping down on Natsu causing him to cum.

He pulls Sayla off him and grabs Lisanna have her face him he with one hard thrust enters Lisanna breaking her hymen causing Lisanna to let out a yelp of pain.

"Damn your so tight." Natsu says not letting Lisanna rest any still thrusting into her.

"Master let her do the work so I can give you more pleasure." Sayla says leaning down to where her face is in front of their privates.

"Ok.' Natsu says stopping his thrust, Lisanna leans forward shoving Natsu's face into her bust and starts to roll her hips.

Sayla starts to suck on Natsu balls.

"Oh god where did you learn that." Natsu says leaning his head back.

"I read a lot while you were gone and some of the stuff i read and some tips that are proving very useful." Sayla says returning to what she was doing.

"I'M CUMMING!" Lisanna yells clamping down on Natsu, Natsu cums shooting long streams of hot cum into Lisanna.

Natsu pulls Lisanna off him and goes to leave the room.

"Master where are you going?" Both Sayla and Lisanna asks in unison.

"I have some business to take care of you two should clean each other up." Natsu says walking out of the room, Sayla pushes Lisanna on to her back and starts to licks the cum seeping of her pussy.

"Kyouka." Natsu says walking up to the cell where Kyouka is torturing Erza.

"Master nice to see you." Kyouka says bowing.

"Master!?" Erza says in shock getting a clear view of Natsu.

"Natsu whats going on what happened to you?" Erza asks

Natsu ignores Erza walking up to Kyouka spinning her around and shoving into a wall holding her there.

"Master what are you doing!?" Kyouka asks in shock.

"Who gave you permission to touch Sayla." Natsu says driving his knee into her lower back.

"She was depressed and i thought i could help." Kyouks says wincing in pain.

"Well you didn't think about the consequences did you." Natsu say slipping his hand into Kyouka one piece suit and and ripping it at her ass.

Natsu shoves his manhood into Kyouka ass. "M M Master what are you doing you know I'm a lesbian." Kyouka says

"I know thats why i'm doing this its to teach you a lesson to never touch my woman again." Natsu says thrusting into Kyouka ass.

"Natsu what have you become?" Erza asks not believing what she is seeing.

"Oh i didn't notice you Erza." Natsu says says looking at Erza.

"Don't worry i'll fuck you next." Natsu says ramming into Kyouka's ass.

Natsu reaches around Kyouka and sticks two fingers in her pussy, which causes Kyouka to moan loudly.

"Doesn't sound like your a lesbian." Natsu whispers into Kyouka's ear.

All kyouka could do was moan as both her holes were being assaulted by Natsu

"MASTER!" Kyouka yells cumming.

"Damn." Natsu says cumming into Kyouka's ass.

"Kyouka turn this humans pleasure sensitivity to the max you can make it." Natsu commands getting in front of Erza.

"Yes master." Kyouka says raising her hands in the air.

Natsu runs his fingers across Erza'a pussy lips.

"AAAAAAAAA!" Erza yells.

"You came just from me running my fingers across i didn't ever put it in yet." Natsu say melting the chains around Erza's feet.

"Natsu please stop this?" Erza pleads.

Natsu grabs Erza's legs and thrust into her as hard and fast as he can.

"My heads going blank I can't move." Erza says

"How does it feel to cum every time i thrust?" Natsu asks sarcastically

"Hm?" Natsu says looking at Erza who's body has gone completely limp from cumming so much.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA You can't even last a minute!" Natsu says grabbing Erza's breasts.

"Well here's a treat for being such a good fuck toy." Natsu says pulling out of Erza and cumming all over her breasts.

"I'm not gonna turn you into a demon Erza I'm gonna leave you as a human I can't quite put my finger on it but fucking a demon and fucking a hum just feel different." Natsu says walking back to the throne room.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed sorry this took so long to get out i haven't been able to write that much lately <strong>

**Please leave a review so i know how im doing**


End file.
